


expectations exceeded

by stonypilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finn is a tease, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Kink, Not Beta Read, POV Poe Dameron, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot
Summary: Poe misses his boyfriend a lot and Finn wants to make it up for their (really short) time apart.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	expectations exceeded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is the very second smut of my life, so, i hope it's nice? And also, i've got a ton of homework and stuff like that to do, this is just me coping with adult life. idk, enjoy! <3

Finn was late.

It was his first week back at work, while Poe was still working from home indefinitely. He suspected he wouldn’t return to his office anytime soon. However, Finn went back to his job, even though he would work for two hours less than he would be, which made him very late to get home. He was supposed to be there already, considering the time he would leave work. Poe checked on his phone. No messages. No calls. And Finn was late.

It was a friday, and during his comeback week, Poe decided to return to his house and leave Finn be. But, having spent almost four months in quarantine living with his boyfriend, it was only natural that Poe would miss him. Thanks to some really bad scheduling his boss had done, he would have a zoom meeting at 6 PM, which wouldn’t be a problem, if he wasn’t free for the whole day before the damn meeting. Boredom took over him for the whole day, and since he missed Finn a lot, he was all he thought about. 

Poe spent almost every minute of his day thinking about Finn's smart eyes, the way they pierced into his soul, pulling out every secret from him. He thought about Finn's smile, shining through any room, bringing color and life with it. He thought about Finn's dark skin surrounding him when he woke up in his arms. Finn's lips, so soft against his own, so hot against his body. Finn’s hands, travelling through his body, setting fire on every inch of skin it touched, making Poe dizzy. Finn's voice, deep and soothing and hoarse and demanding when he felt like it. Finn's mouth. The sweet little sounds he made when he had those delicious lips around his cock. 

Poe could only hope to have Finn home as soon as possible, because he missed his boyfriend so much and also because he needed to show him some love. He could and would risk running late for the meeting if he was busy pleasuring Finn. However, he was late. And Poe’s mind and memories were driving him mad second by second, as the clock ticked on the wall in front of his desk, the door remained shut, the house empty. Poe grabbed a cigarette and lighted it, taking a long, slow smoke, his free hand going through his hair. He looked at the clock. 5:45PM. “Finn is late.” He thought to himself, for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but were really two minutes, Poe heard the clink of keys and the creaking door open. In no time he was standing two feet away from the door, welcoming his boyfriend in with open arms and a steamy kiss. He knew he shouldn’t do that, but he couldn’t remember why. Finn pulled back, looking nonplussed, but giving Poe a genuine, happy grin. 

“Uhm… Hi? Missed me?” He teased, putting his arms around Poe, while his boyfriend poured light feather kisses along his neck. 

“Mmm” Poe hummed, too busy to speak. His hands went immediately to Finn’s ass, grabbing a handful of it, while his mouth never left Finn’s skin, now nibbling at his left earlobe.

“Poe!” Finn half laughed, half sighed. “Babe, can I at least take my shoes off before you pounce on me?”

“No time. Got a zoom meeting in 15 minutes.” Poe said, already pulling Finn’s button down shirt out of his pants.

“Hey, shhh, hey, look at me.” Finn whispered, cupping his boyfriend’s face with both hands, pulling him away a bit. “I need to shower. You need to work. Go get dressed and ready for the meeting.” Finn pecked Poe’s lips. “And I promise…” He pecked his lips again. “When you’re done,” Finn kissed down his chin and jawline. “I’m gonna take really good care of you” He kissed Poe fast and deeply, grabbed his bag (that Poe made him drop when he entered the room) and left to the bathroom, leaving a hot and bothered Poe alone in front of the door. 

“But-”

“Babe. Go. The sooner you’re done the better.”

Poe pouted, but Finn was long gone. Upset, Poe got dressed and a few minutes later, he was sitting in front of his laptop, getting all set to work. He still had five minutes. He could do so much in only five minutes with Finn... 

***

The zoom meeting was already 20 minutes in when they gave Poe the word to talk about his part in the project the company was working on. Even though it was practically a Friday night, Poe loved his job and was talking passionately, going through his slides and cracking jokes, when he saw his boyfriend step into the living room. He was wearing nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. Finn just crossed the living room, grabbed something in the kitchen and went back to the room, completely ignoring Poe. He tried to do the same, but couldn't help a glance or two in his boyfriend's direction. 

As soon as Poe finished his presentation, Finn walked into the room. He was fully clothed now, and had a determined look on his face while he approached his boyfriend. Poe looked up and muted his microphone, turning his attention to the other man. 

Finn smirked and didn't say a word, just brought his finger to his lips, indicating for Poe to keep his mouth shut. 

Then he got to his knees and crawled underneath the table. 

Poe couldn't breathe. It would take more than just not speaking to keep him from having a reaction that people in a video conference with him would notice. He took a sharp breath and adjusted himself on the chair as Finn started caressing his thighs. The dark skinned man pressed open mouth kisses along the inner part of Poe’s thighs, while his hands were already unbuttoning his pants. 

“Stop teasing.” Poe managed to whisper between his teeth. 

“Shhh,” Finn responded, eyes looking up in his boyfriend's eyes. He immediately took Poe’s already hardening shaft in his hand, barely making any movements and that gesture alone made Poe’s breath get caught in his throat. Poe looked down again. He watched his gorgeous boyfriend look to his cock with a dark glance and a watering mouth, completely lost in what he was doing. Poe cleared his throat. Finn’s eyes met his. 

“Do it.” Poe demanded. Finn smirked, all smug, but hesitated. The other man’s face was all flushed, his eyes dark with lust as he tried his best not to react too much to the camera. “Finn.” He pleaded. 

Still keeping the eye contact, Finn slightly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, lightly running it around the tip of Poe’s cock. Both of them closed their eyes: Poe, in pleasure and anticipation; Finn, relishing on his taste. He released a moan and stopped still, worrying about Poe’s reaction in front of the camera. When Poe’s attention was back at the meeting, Finn took Poe’s length in his mouth inch by inch, swirling his tongue around his shaft with ease, teasingly. 

Poe shifted on the chair, opening his thighs wider, as if to drag Finn’s head deeper in between his legs. Finn let him go to whisper,

“Relax, babe. Let me take care of you.”

“Oh, my God.” Poe cried, trying to keep his face still. His hands shot up to his face, tangled through his hair, tugging a little, settling himself. Finn put his hands on each of the other man’s lap, keeping him unmoving. Then he took all of Poe in his mouth, clenching his throat around him, drooling all over Poe’s cock, making the poor man in front of the camera struggle, more than he ever had before. 

This was even more than what he wanted, more than he spent the day imagining. He always had that fetish, and, of course, Finn knew about it. He just never thought he’d be getting that tonight. Finn was giving him all the pleasure he could want and more. He felt so lucky and so aware of himself right then, that he thanked the Universe when, in an attempt to pay attention to his work, he realised that the meeting was coming to an end. Therefore, he tried his best to focus on his boss, and on his final considerations to the presentation. His boyfriend had other plans.

Finn released Poe’s cock from his mouth and descended to his balls, licking at them nice and slowly, and dragged one of his hands to where his mouth was, pumping the other man’s shaft to match his licks. Just like he knew his boyfriend liked it. That made Poe see stars, and if he wasn’t dangerously close until then, he was now, and probably wouldn’t be able to maintain a straight face. That’s when his hand “stumbled” across the trackpad of his laptop and disconnected the WiFi. Oops.

The moment he did it, he turned off the camera - just to be sure - and let out a strangled moan, louder than he intended to. 

“Baby, what you’re doing feels so. Fucking. Good.” Poe said, in between gasps. He groaned and begged, “Don’t stop. Just like that.” He tilted his head back, eyebrows furrowed, and just let himself go, getting closer and closer to his release. Finn kept going nice and slow, now bringing his hot mouth back to the angry red tip of Poe’s cock. It took only a few forceful, but languid sucks and that was it. Poe let out a moan so loud he could even get embarrassed, if it wasn’t for the shock waves of pleasure running through him, his hips bucking forward instantly, his hands holding Finn’s head in place. Finn rides out his orgasm lovingly, sucking every single drop of his cum, calming his boyfriend by caressing the bit of skin on his thighs that he could reach. 

Once Poe was back at himself, he looked down to where his boyfriend still was, giving sweet pecks all around his most sensitive spot, so tender. He let out a laugh, still panting. 

“You… are un-fucking-believable.” His hands touched the glowing skin on Finn’s cheeks, running his thumb on his cheekbone. He felt an urge to kiss him, to love him, to take him to his room and give him all the pleasure his boyfriend deserved. 

“I know.” Finn also laughed, a cocky tone in his voice. “You’re so lucky.”

Poe shook his head, smiling like a fool. 

“I am. I absolutely am. And you’re about to get even luckier than you thought you would tonight.”

“I believe you. But first,” Finn said, finally getting off under the table, “Finish your goddamn work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as i did writing it. Fell free to leave comments and let me know what you think! See you <3


End file.
